


One of Those Rare Good Days

by aflawedfashion



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflawedfashion/pseuds/aflawedfashion
Summary: Bennett doesn’t mind serving as Melanie's stress relief after a bad day, but his worries tend to interfere with the thrill of being pinned against the wall by a gorgeous woman.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	One of Those Rare Good Days

Melanie pins Bennett against the wall, a seductive smile on her face. She’s looking at him like he’s the only person in the universe, and yet he asks, “What’s wrong?” He doesn’t mind serving as her stress relief after a bad day, her emotional outlet, but he worries about her, about the train, about the future of humanity. It’s an overpowering sort of fear that interferes with the thrill of these moments.

“Nothing,” she says before kissing him so intensely he almost forgets to worry. _Almost_.

“I can handle it,” he says as he regains his senses. “Whatever it is.” 

“Everything’s fine,” she whispers and kisses him again, urging him to stop talking. 

His breath hitches in his throat. “Shit, we’re all going to die, aren’t we? I mean, if it’s so bad that you won’t even tell me…” He runs his hands through his hair, panic setting it. “You always tell me, no matter how catastrophic or disturbing, which means this must be bad, really bad.”

“Ben.” She pulls his hands down and looks into his eyes. “The train is fine. I’m fine. Nothing terrible happened. In fact, nothing much happened at all.”

“Nothing?” he asks. “Honestly?”

“Honestly.” Melanie nods, and then she kisses him slowly, her hands sliding down his back. “It was a good day.” She tilts her head to the side and amends her statement. “Well, as good as it could be. Better than expected.” 

“So, this isn’t a stress relief session?” His worry dissipates as she shakes her head, and a broad smile spreads across his face. “You’re here because you _like_ me.”

Melanie rolls her eyes, her smile growing to match his own. “That’s a distinct possibility.”

“Dear diary, today Melanie Cavill admitted she likes me,” Bennett says in the playful tone of a love-struck teenager. “Should I tell her I like her too? Or should I play it cool?”

“Don’t get too cocky.” She pushes him farther into the room. “Just shut up and take your clothes off before I change my mind.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” he says as he removes his shirt and tosses it over his shoulder. “We can discuss our relationship status after,” he adds, pulling her against his body and silencing her sarcastic comeback with a kiss.

  
  



End file.
